Please Save My Sanity
by PixiePirate18
Summary: FOP, DBZ Crossover, Slash. Three years after the defeat of the androids, Mirai Trunks goes into depression and considers suicide. But as he decides to see Gohan one last time, his time machine breaks down and ends up in a world unlike his own...
1. I Leave This World

**Please Save My Sanity**

**Ch.1- I Leave This World**

(FOP/DBZ Crossover, Slash) Three years after the defeat of the androids, Mirai Trunks goes into depression and considers suicide. But as he decides to see Gohan one last time, his time machine breaks down and ends up in a world unlike his own...

A young man stood at the grave of his dead sensei, the tears falling quietly down his cheeks as he traced the kanji on the tombstone. _'Son Gohan...beloved son, brother, and world savior...' _Under that was the dates of his birth and his death. He looked up at the cloudy sky, observing the color of gray that covered everything as the tears flowed faster. It had been three years since he defeated the androids in his time...10 years since Gohan died fighting them...

"Trunks..." He turned at the sound of his name, and saw his mother Bulma and auntie Chi-Chi standing next to him.

"It's been years since we came here, hasn't it?" She murmured, putting flowers at the base of the grave before bowing her respects. Chi-Chi slowly nodded, adding her own before bowing deeply on her hands and knees. She had long ago since cried for her dead son and husband, and certainly did not want to see Trunks end up the same way.

"Hai, Okassan..." Trunks said, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. Chi-Chi sighed sadly as she looked at Trunks.

"Sometimes I wish we could all go back and undo everything." Trunks looked away. It had been a long time since he had heard those words. He remembered the way they had all taken advantage of the dragonballs, and now that they were forever gone...he couldn't stand to think about that the longer he stood in front of Gohan's grave.

"Wishing now won't bring back Gohan, Obasan." He said. Chi-Chi sighed again.

"I know, Trunks...I know." He once again looked back at the grave before turning away.

"Okaasan, is the time machine fixed yet? He asked. Bulma nodded.

"Of course...but where are you going? You already defeated the androids..." She said. Trunks ignored her and started walking away, leaving the dumbfounded women at his sensei's grave.

"I need to do something one last time..." He whispered to himself as he pulled back his jacket sleeves and looked at the scars on his wrists. After his little errand, there would be no use for him in this world anymore...and he could finally join Gohan...

---------------------------------

"...Coordinates 34, 22, 66." Trunks muttered as he pressed several buttons on the dashboard.

"Engaging boost thrusters." The engines fired up under the egg-shaped time machine. It seemed that Bulma created an excellent machine for him, but after its first maiden voyage...who knew what could go wrong now? It certainly has been a while since he used it, but Trunks put his fate into it as he started lifting off the ground. He waved goodbye to his mother and aunt as he was whisked away into the air and disappeared.

Inisde the time stream, Trunks moped as he looked at a picture of him and Gohan. They were so happy then... Trunks found tears flowing down his face before he wiped them away, cursing himself for it. A saiyajin prince wasn't supposed to show emotions... BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! The purple-haired boy snapped up and saw that the red light was flashing, indicating he was heading towards an electrical field. As the time machine passed through, it started screwing with the coordinates and anything else electrical.

"No!" Trunks gasped as the time machine lurched violently, tossing him all over the place. CRACK! His head hit the side of the glass, knocking him out. His limp hand hit a button, and a rip opened in the time stream. He did not know where he was going...

---------------------------------

Somewhere very familiar...

"...!" The dark-haired young man glanced upwards, seeing a flash of light above him and flew back just in time to avoid a machine of some sort crashing into him.

"...The hell?" He asked himself as he flew towards the damaged flying vehicle embedded in a building. Many onlookers gathered around, confused on what was going on. He pushed through the crowd, and saw that there was blood inside the glass dome. The young man inside apparently bashed the side of his head against it. He didn't know how to open it, so he used his cell phone to ping away the glass, and the young man tumbled out of it. He was slightly concious enough to utter a word.

"...G...Gohan..." The young man whispered before he passed out in his arms. He looked worriedly around him, glaring at the crowd to let him through. He certainly didn't want to drop the stranger when they were about 50 feet up in the air. He flew quickly to a nearby building...one that said 'Wishfixers' on the side.


	2. My Koi

**Please Save My Sanity**

**Ch.2-My Koi**

Meh...I'm just going to throw a few Japanese words here and there to demonstrate how eventually love breaks down politeness into none other than...love.

Trunks awoke to see a dark-haired man looking down at him. Quickly looking him over, he saw the same spiky hair, the same build and he was even wearing a business suit. But his eyes...they were purple...a beautiful shade that he had never seen before...

"GOHAN-KUN!" Trunks cried almost desperately as he knocked Sanderson to the ground.

"W...What?" Sanderson asked as the purple-haired man hugged him tightly like he would never let go. Trunks weeped silently, thanking Dende that he managed to survive long enough just see Gohan...but what he didn't know, was that the man he was crying over...wasn't his sensei. Personality-wise, not even close. Looks, maybe.

"I know it's been a while...Gohan-kun...but...but it's me...your koi..." Trunks whispered. An ebony eyebrow cocked upwards as Sanderson sat on the ground with the strange young man he rescued on his lap, and obviously mistakening him for someone else. He gently pushed away Trunks and scooted away from him.

"Look...I don't know who you are, and you obviously don't know who I really am...but please...can we take this one step at a time instead of knocking me to the ground?" Sanderson asked. Trunks swallowed his tears and nodded.

"Okay, good. First of all...whoever this Gohan-san is...I am not him."

'Of course...Gohan-kun doesn't have purple eyes...or wears gray...' Trunks thought sadly.

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I must've...I have to go..." Trunks said hastily as he quickly bowed and started running away. Sanderson blinked and ran...er...flew after him.

"Wait! If I offended you in some way, I'm sorry!" He called out. Trunks shook his head and ran towards the hole where his time machine must've crashed, and leapt through it.

"No, stop!" Sanderson screeched to a halt and looked out the hole, expecting a body at the foot of the building. He must've distraught him so much that he made the young man commit suicide. Way to jump to conclusions, Sanderson. The pixie looked around, confused that there wasn't a splat, and happened to look up. The young man was floating right outside the building...with no wings! Sanderson's eyes widened as he backed away from the young man.

"Y...You can fly? A human...can fly?" Trunks opened his eyes.

"Yes...but I'm only half..." He murmured.

"B...But how? When? Is the world going awry?" Sanderson demanded. He was unable to cope with the fact that a mere human was floating like a normal fairy or pixie would...and he didn't need wings. But then, he never heard of a race called Saiyajins, or dragonballs. Trunks laughed quietly at the young man's frustration. He reminded him of Gohan so much... Trunks quickly stopped laughing as Mirai Gohan trailed into his thoughts once again...

---------------------------------------------------

"Okay...let me get this straight. Your name is Toranksu Briefs, age 23...you come from another world...and you're the last of an extinct alien monkey race called 'Saiyajins'?" Sanderson asked. Trunks nodded, quietly sipping his cup of coffee as they sat on the floor next to the vending machines in the cafeteria.

"I...I meant to go somewhere else, Sanderson-san...but my time machine got all screwed up." Trunks answered.

"I was supposed to see an old friend...but for some reason I landed in your world...and I don't know how get back since I don't know where I am."

"..I see." Sanderson said. Trunks suddenly lurched foward and bowed his head low to the floor, surprising the pixie.

"Please don't judge me from what I did...I was...I didn't mean..." Trunks started crying in frustration until he felt Sanderson touch his shoulder.

"Trunks-san...I'm not going to judge you...what kind of person do you think I am?" He asked gently. The young hybrid refused to look up.

"I'm sorry...it's just that...I'm breaking me apart i...inside...and I don't know why." He whispered.

"...E...Even if you're not my koi...Sanderson-san...please...please...help me...save my sanity." The pixie gulped at the request the young man asked of him, but it shouldn't be that hard, right? Trunks finally looked up at him, smiling though his tears.

"I would be grateful for the rest of my life." Sanderson noticed Trunks's head bandage starting to peel off, and absently reached out to fix it. Trunks slightly blushed as he studied Sanderson's kind face before he looked away suddenly.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong, Trunks-san?" Sanderson asked. The purple-haired hybrid shook his head.

"Iie...but it's kind of..hot in here..." Trunks mumbled out the first thing that popped into his mind. Sanderson looked at the thermostat nearby on the wall.

"Heh...those morons in the treasury department always mess with the heater." He got up and started to fly to it, but instinct told him that a human was nearby and he needed to hide his magic abilities. Sanderson berated himself that it was just only one half-human, and besides...he hadn't told him what he was yet. For all the young saiyajin knew, he could be an alien..like himself.

"...Eh...how about we just...go somewhere cooler?" Sanderson suggested, folding his wings down and touched the ground. Trunks blinked before he got up and followed him. Sanderson looked human...but the transparent wings protruding from his back made him think of a human fly. But his senses told him he was powerful despite his simple appearance. Trunks smiled and chuckled at the thought.

"Something funny?" Sanderson asked as Trunks caught up to him.

"In...a way, Sanderson-san." Trunks answered. The pixie smiled a bit and started walking down the hall with his companion.

"...You don't have to call me by polite terms...you can call me Eddie."

"Okay Sande...I mean, Eddie...kun." Someone quietly watched them from outside, dressed in a black robe.

"...Hmm...this...race of people in this world is just as powerful as saiyajins...interesting..." He then disappeared.


	3. Et Tu?

**Please Save My Sanity**

**Ch.3-Et Tu?**

Trunks sat in Sanderson's office.

"...So...you are a pixie?" Trunks asked. Sanderson nodded as he organized his things on the desk even though it was already organized. He was slightly nervous and needed his hands to do something to keep his mind occupied.

"...I didn't think pixies existed anymore." Trunks joked. The pixie quietly shushed him and lowered his voice.

"...Don't say that...of course we exist...it's just that...not everyone knows there's such things as pixies...human children only know about fairies. We just like to keep our existence a secret...that's all." Sanderson said, half to himself. The hybrid saiyajin looked concerned and touched his shoulder.

"Eddie-kun...are you sad?" Sanderson let a quiet sigh and turned around, leaning against him desk.

"...Somewhat, Trunks-san...I..." He didn't say anything else as his eyes looked at the floor sadly. Trunks felt guilty for bringing up any troubles the pixie had, and got up, fixing his clear blue eyes on him. They were the same height, but still shorter than average. He pulled Sanderson to him and hugged him tightly, cursing himself for being emotional everytime Mirai Gohan drifted through his mind. He...just...reminded him of his mentor SO much.

"...Gomen nasai...sorry...I didn't mean t...to...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"I...it's okay...it's not your fault...you've had a hard life and I won't hold that against you..." he said arkwardly. Trunks shuddered slightly and kept hugging Sanderson, repeating to himself.

"Please don't leave me again, Gohan-kun...I'll die without you." Trunks cried, burying his face into his shoulder. Sanderson lifted his arms as soon as he got over his shock of being hugged and slowly encircled his arms around Trunks, holding him close.

"I'm not Gohan-kun...but I promise I won't leave you alone." He whispered into his ear. He rubbed Trunks' back and soothed him with his words, both of them standing there in silence. The moment HP walked into the office with a bunch of paperwork, Sanderson jumped away from Trunks in shock and knocked over his things and making them fall to the floor in a clatter.

"..Am I interrupting anything?" HP asked.

"N..No HP...I was just..I..." Sanderson stammered as he kneeled on the ground, picking up his pencils. Trunks bowed politely.

"No, HP-sama...I...was just going out the door." HP glanced at his vice-president suspiciously.

"...W...What he said, sir." HP placed a stack of paperwork on the desk and looked at Trunks.

"...Not full human, not a fairy...and not a pixie or anything else...what are you?"

"...I'm half-alien." Trunks explained. HP lifted an eyebrow and slapped a nametag on Trunks' chest.

"Well as long as you're here, you might as well temporarily work. Do you know how to do office work?" HP asked briskly. Trunks nodded.

"H...hai sir..back in my world, my family owns a company called Capsule Corporation...I once ran it by myself when my mother was ill." The head pixie patted his shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Good, Sanderson will inform you on what to do..." Trunks blinked as the head pixie left as fast as he could.

"..So...d..does this mean I'm hired?" HP poked him head in.

"Yes. I expect a good work status report from you...mister...?"

"Briefs...Trunks Briefs."

"Yes, well...welcome to Wishfixers, Briefs...enjoy your stay here." Sanderson peeked from over the side of his desk.

"Is it safe to come out, Trunks-san?" Trunks nodded and Sanderson stood up, placing his cup of pencils back on the surface.

"...Arkward...huh?" Trunks shrugged as he sat in a chair.

"So far, no...so...what do I do, Sanderson-kun?" Sanderson pulled up a chair and opened the file.

"...Paperwork...ugh..." Trunks pulled some paperwork towards him and looked at it, very interested. He never seen anyone do paperwork on the amount of bad wishes Earth children did. Even the amount of wishes Shenlong or Porunga did couldn't measure up to these...fairy godparents. He still had a lot to learn about this world he was in, and he planned to go home knowing information no one else did...but did he really want to leave? He thought about the past he was supposed to go to...but...he liked this universe much better...

"What's it about?" Sanderson fished a pen out of his drawers and started marking them.

"About each child and their fairy godparents, and the amount of wish fixing we have to help them with. It's all organized by alphabetical order, amount of bad wishes, and filed by what level their bad wishing is at." Trunks looked overwhelmed at the whole thing. There was a race of magical people that were more organized than his mother! And that was very shocking, considering his mother was the most organized person he knew in his entire tiimeline.

"...Sanderson-san...what should I do first?" Trunks asked. The pixie glanced up from his writing and handed him a stamp and stamp pad.

"When I'm done with the paperwork, stamp my seal in the little box on the bottom, then place it in the outgoing box next to you." He explained. Trunks looked slightly miffed.

"Don't I get a chance at writing?" Sanderson smiled softly at Trunks and went back to writing.

"...Maybe tomorrow, Trunks-san...maybe tomorrow..." The hybrid blushed a little at his smile and waited patiently, thinking about Sanderson. He was calm and understanding as Mirai Gohan was, and patient as well. What else proof did he need that the pixie was very much like Gohan?

"...Et tu, Sanderson-san?" Trunks whispered to himself. Sanderson looked up.

"Nani? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I..iie...it was nothing." Trunks tried to grin back. he glanced out thw window and stared miserably at the gray sky, which seemed to be normal for this world called 'Pixies, Inc. he was in.

"...Nothing..."


End file.
